


Incomplete Records of the Family Venture: Their Lives & Deeds

by Jougetsu



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Genealogy, Meta, Multi, Pastiche, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: The records of the Ventures and their acquaintances in the style of a Regency era book of family history. Spoilers for up to Season Five."THADDEUS S. VENTURE is the son of SIR JONAS VENTURE and for time was the sole inheritor of the Venture estate and assets therein. As a child Sir Jonas Venture took his son Thaddeus with him on his many trips abroad. A French author met them on their travels and used Thaddeus as a model for the hero of his series of novels, The Compleat Journeys of a Young Traveler To Exotic Lands."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly self-indulgent meta full of period appropriate spelling/grammar and a lot of historical trivia, if that's your jam then this is my gift to you! I might do a follow up with the Guild Members, let me know in the comments if you're interested in that.

SIR JONAS VENTURE did receive a knighthood in the year 1764 for distinction of service during the Seven Years' War. Having retired his commission in His Majesty's army Sir Venture took a modest country estate in county Surrey where he entertained many learned gentlemen and patronized many persons of talent. It has been noted that one of Sir Jonas' more peculiar niceties was his insistence on an entirely male household staff. This was remarkable considering the high taxes for each male servant as well as their commanding higher wages than their female counterparts and the cost of house livery for each man. 

Not a single maid was employed upon the estate according to the records. Instead Sir Jonas employed footboys, footmen, a personal valet, a butler, two coachmen, and a male cook. The only women on the property were the wives of tenant farmers, the washer women who came once a month, and lady guests with their maids. Sir Jonas' lady wife ANNE died in childbed however his son THADDEUS survived the mother. 

After his weaning Thaddeus Venture was raised by tutors in lieu of nursemaids. His father's closest friends were no small influence upon young Thaddeus' life. Among those numbered as Jonas Venture's bosom friends are SIR HORACE (former colonel in His Majesty's army), SIR RODNEY (his epithet being “Man of Action” and inspiration for many chapbook heroes), MAJOR THOMAS (lately of the private militia), and MISTER OTTO, son of a distinguished Hessian navy man. However having been a man of the world in every sense of the phrase Sir Jonas' acquaintanceship also extended to an Oriental martial man known as KANO, and the brilliant Jewish surgeon MISTER ENTMANN.

Sir Jonas Venture did pass from this mortal plane in the autumn of 1783 under mysterious circumstances on the Continent. Young master Thaddeus abruptly halted his studies at Oxford to attend to his father's estate.

ADDENDUM  
In the year 1800 a dwarf styling himself as JONAS VENTURE II appeared claiming to be the first trueborn son of Sir Jonas Venture and twin of Thaddeus Venture. The matter was investigated discreetly and Jonas II was concluded to be the issue of Sir Jonas. The brothers did split the assets of the estate evenly and while it did halve their inheritance ROGER DEAN and HENRY ALLEN VENTURE, the sons of Thaddeus, were said to rejoice in the new relation. It is unknown whether or not Sir Jonas sold his dwarf son to a grotesquerie or was unaware of the second twin born unto his wife. 

Though certainly untrue it may be of interest to relate a bizarre tale related to Jonas II. According to rumors, in his fortieth year Thaddeus' abdomen did swell with a tumorous growth. He lay abed several days and when the surgeon did remove it the dwarf Jonas II was inside – a fully grown man with a man's mind and complete knowledge of Thaddeus' life, having continued to form inside his brother for those forty years. For a short while some claimed that Thaddeus was a woman in man's disguise and gave birth to a child wholly unrelated to the appearance of his dwarf brother. However more than one surgeon has had occasion to exam Thaddeus Venture and never has there been proof of female parts or hermaphroditic configuration. 

***

THADDEUS S. VENTURE is the son of SIR JONAS VENTURE and for time was the sole inheritor of the Venture estate and assets therein. As a child Sir Jonas Venture took his son Thaddeus with him on his many trips abroad. A French author met them on their travels and used Thaddeus as a model for the hero of his series of novels, _The Compleat Journeys of a Young Traveler To Exotic Lands_. 

Whilst studying at Oxford Sir Jonas passed away and Thaddeus was obliged to quit to the estate. For reasons unknown Sir Jonas' bosom friends were not well admired by Thaddeus at this point and he dismissed them from his society of friendship. Consequently the Venture fortunes deteriorated as those adventurous gentlemen had guided Sir Jonas' investments many of which were centered abroad and required an experienced hand in order to generate profit. 

Thaddeus Venture was reduced to a valet, a butler, a cook, and two footmen who doubled as coachmen. Despite this Thaddeus did not wish to sell or rent the estate upon which he grew up. He took more tenants and sold whatever was not entailed. Being of a less gregarious nature than his father and much more constrained in circumstances Thaddeus rarely entertained beyond the odd tea or dinner. Balls and anything extravagant were unknown. 

Four years after the death of his father Thaddeus sired two twin sons, ROGER DEAN and HENRY ALLEN. Their mother's identity is a mystery, but all involved with the family claim that Thaddeus was indeed lawfully married to the mother at the time of the twins' birth. The boys were weaned at a nurse's cottage and when returned to the estate their father had a new valet by the name of BROCK SAMSON. Samson was formally a militia man achieving no great rank though spoken of as a superior soldier. Samson doats on Roger Dean and Henry Allen as though they are his own sons. 

A more recent addition to the household is the butler former SERGEANT COURTNEY ROBERT HAINE lately of Yorkshire. Haine runs the estate and manages the finances which has slowly raised the family fortunes. In spite of his great benevolence Haine is much despised by Samson and the two take great pains not speak with each other. 

***

HENRY ALLEN & ROGER DEAN VENTURE are the twin sons of Thaddeus Venture and an unknown mother. While they have accompanied their father on many trips abroad they were not introduced into genteel society until recently. Like their father before them neither boy has attended school being privately tutored by various acquaintances of their father. Both are presumed to eventually attend university. 

Henry Allen is the eldest son and the heir to the family estate. Being of an amiable disposition he is welcomed wherever he travels bringing much cheer. 

Roger Dean was once rumored to be betrothed to Triana Orpheus however that has been refuted by both families at the time of writing. Roger Dean is academically inclined and is likely destined for the Church or a career in law. 

***

DR BYRON ORPHEUS  
The most prestigious and unique of Thaddeus Venture's tenants was DOCTOR BYRON ORPHEUS. Dr. Oprheus did receive his doctorate of divinity at Oxford some two decades prior. Despite his fame as a scholar and popular sermon maker he was often passed over for good livings. Some report that there was a possibility that he was a natural son rather than lawful, others claim that his wife TATIANA – an exotic learned beauty educated in France – was the object of envy amongst his fellows and that envy poisoned Byron's chances. The audacious Tatiana divorced Dr. Orpheus a scant few years ago and took up with a younger doctor of divinity. It is said that the former Missus Orpheus relocated to either Ireland or Italy with her new husband. 

During their years of marriage Tatiana bestowed a single daughter unto the Orpheus household, named TRIANA. Miss Triana Orpheus is known throughout Surrey as a singular, unique beauty. Gifted in music and the decorative arts Miss Orpheus' dark complected looks and biting wit have intrigued many men of quality. At the time of writing Miss Orpheus is not yet twenty and has expressed a desire to pursue her artistic gifts on the Continent rather than settle down too early. 

These last six years Dr. Orpheus has been the vicar in Venture's parish and lives in a cottage on the estate as the former manse had burnt down and never recovered. In the past two years an apothecary and papist by the name of ALLEN has taken to sharing the residence. While the parishioners were wary of a robed monk treating their ills he has gained a strange popularity. Dr. Orpheus is often entertained at the great house and treats the Venture twins as godsons. More than one person has said that Dr. Orpheus is more attentive to the education and spiritual upbringing of the twins than their father. 

Another bosom companion of Dr. Orpheus is the freedman JEFFERSON TWILIGHT. Jefferson's past is shrouded in secrecy. All that is known is that he was born in Barbados and that his mother was brutally slain at some point in his childhood. While he styles himself as a traveler and investor of foreign trade rumors persist that Jefferson is a dangerous spy or hired mercenary controlled by foreign heads of state. In spite of such whispers Jefferson visits the estate several times a year and is made welcome by both Dr. Orpheus and his landlord Mr. Venture.

***

LORD WILLIAM HENRY WHALEN III & PETER WHITE ESQUIRE, these two individuals are treated together as their fortunes have been long entwined and continue to this day. PETER WHITE is the son of a barrister and a gentleman's daughter. His birth was a great subject of curiosity in the county at the time for Peter was born with albinism. Some saw it as auspicious, others as an ill-favored omen however the White family were not much distressed by the condition. Peter is wont to carry around an oriental style parasol to keep his skin un-blistered, but that is the only quirk albinism lent him. At Oxford he studied law and was much spoken of as a superlative orator. It was at Oxford that he made the acquaintance of Thaddeus Venture and the two swiftly formed a bond. While Mr. White did complete his study of the law his condition made it difficult to cultivate a practice with steady clientele as he often needed to stay indoors for his health. 

LORD WILLIAM HENRY WHALEN III known informally as 'Billy' amongst his family and closest companions was born the only son of Lord Henry Whalen and Lady Rose Whalen nee Delcroix. Young William suffered from what leading surgeons diagnosed as an excess of fluid surrounding the brain. Ofttimes the prognosis is swiftly followed by the death of the unfortunate infant. Lady Rose summoned learned surgeons from the Continent one of whom implemented the radical treatment of periodically draining off the fluid. Master William survived the treatment and went on to thrive to adulthood although his height was partially stunted from his condition. Whether from a deep sentiment of gratitude or natural aptitude Master William completed a full study of Medicine at Oxford at an exceptionally early age. 

During his studies Master William disappeared for several months and reappeared with no memory of what had transpired. He did fall into a melancholic state and took up residence with Peter White, whom he had met at one of the more elite intellectual salons. For a short time both seemed to have withdrawn from society life citing health concerns. After a sojourn to Bath to partake of the waters Lord William purchased a modest little country house of sturdy brick, large windows, and two chimneys. One of the parlors is used as a small surgery for his private practice. Mr White began renting a set of rooms in the house soon after Whalen's purchase and enjoys entertaining other patrons of the arts. Notably Mr White has encouraged Henry Venture to take up musical study and has even provided music lessons for Dermott Fictel so that Henry may have company at his practice. 

***

DERMOTT FICTEL is a queer figure in the lives of the Venture family. He has been suspected of being the natural son of either Lord Venture or Mr Samson yet no proof has materialized of either claim. His mother and elder sister are tavern workers and the currently absent Mr Fictel was a sailor of ill repute. Whatever his birth Dermott has been an upright young citizen in spite of his low appearance and circumstances. A steadfast worker for the estate farms at harvest time and tireless helper at his mother's tavern. In the sixteenth summer of his young life Dermott became acquainted with the Venture twins. Henry Allen was immediately taken by Fictel and in short order Dermott was a fixture in the Venture social circle. Inside of a year Lord Venture began providing for Dermott's expenses and further education, taking him on as an unofficial ward which may be the source of the whispers concerning his birth. Whilst most of the Venture clan took to Dermott over time Roger Dean has rarely warmed to Dermott though it must be noted that the twins were already grown apart in taste and interests before Henry Allen began associating with Master Fictel.

**Author's Note:**

> * Some fans consider Dean's full name to be "Roger Dean" because he exclaimed he had the same name when Rusty introduced him to the music of Roger Dean and that Dean is a nickname much the way "Henry Allen" is abbreviated to Hank. I'm using it here because it's a bit more period appropriate. 
> 
> * Dr. Orpheus' title of doctor is the only one retained here because his use of it is archaic and period appropriate. During the Regency era the only people who held the title of "doctor" were those who completed a degree in theology, known as "doctor of divinity." Those who practiced medicine or other sciences did not use the title "doctor" hence why Jonas and Rusty here do not have those titles.


End file.
